When I'm With You
by samkaejung
Summary: "We didn't expect that one day, something terrible will happen between us. But because of our love with each other, destiny brought us back, together"


( I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. If I do, I'll make a shiznat dvd special (a movie) haha in my dreams. Anyways, it's my **first time** and it's my **first ever story** so I know it's not that perfect. Sorry for my grammar, I'm not that fluent in English but I tried my best to express the thoughts of the characters. If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Arigato Gozaimasu! ^^ )

* * *

"**When I'm With You"**

* * *

"We know each other well, since childhood. We grew up together. Wherever she goes, wherever I go, we're one. Stick together till the end. We shared our feelings together, happiness, anger, sadness, success, everything. I'm happy that I met someone like her. She's Natsuki Kuga, my one and only bestfriend"

* * *

"She came to my life when I need someone to talk to. She came to me when my life was full of sadness and sorrow. She came when I need a shoulder to lean on. I thank her for everything she had done for me. She's always there for me. I want to be with her forever. Her name was Shizuru Fujino, my one and only bestfriend"

* * *

"_We didn't expect that one day, something terrible will happen between us. But because of our love with each other, destiny brought us back, together"_

* * *

Shizuru and Natsuki are childhood friends. They grew up together. When their parents died, they promised that they will be together and they will not separate, as they do now. They're now on the college, they both taking up the course of Bachelor of Science in Electronics Engineering at the same school. Their friends sometimes ask them if they're committed with each other, but they just laughed at it and they will answer _"No, we're just bestfriends"._ They go the same on everything. In all kinds of friendship, this will be the best bond ever.

One day, on their way to school, Natsuki asked Shizuru a question

"Shizuru-san, my classmate asked me to join the fraternity. Can I?"

"What! Do you know what you're saying? It's dangerous!"

"Uh, but I think you'll become cool if you join a fraternity. Everyone will feared you"

"What kind of reason is that? I will not allow you to join Natsuki-san, It's for your own sake. Understand?"

"Uhm, okay I won't"

* * *

That day was their last conversation. Many days passed, Natsuki changed a lot. She didn't come to school with Shizuru, she came home late in the evening and then she will left earlier the next day, she's always with her "classmates", and she didn't even talk to Shizuru. Other changes occur between her and Natsuki.

Shizuru was worried about Natsuki's changes, so she looked for her. She dialled Natsuki's number but it's out of reach. She searched around the school until she found Natsuki at the vacant lot behind the school with her "classmates". She waited until Natsuki's "classmates" left. When she got the right time, she came to Natsuki and they talked

"What's happening to you?"

"Ah, now what? What do you want from me?"

"Who are those guys? What are you doing in this place? C'mmon let's go back to school"

"Get off of me! You go back by yourself!"

"Ah! What are you doing Natsuki-san! You've changed a lot! You're not like that before!"

"So what! It's not of your business! Who do you think you are? Leave me alone okay!"

* * *

_("Yeah, that's right. Who do I think I am? I'm just your bestfriend, there's nothing else")_

* * *

Starting that day, Shizuru didn't look for Natsuki anymore, the same with Natsuki. Shizuru comes to school sad, out of mind and not with herself. Her friends noticed it also, one of them asked

"Shizuru-san, what happened? I didn't see Natsuki-san with you"

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it, just leave me alone"

And one night, she received a badnews from the Student Council.

"_We found Natsuki's body unconscious at the vacant lot behind the school. She's wounded. We brought her to the hospital, kindly come there quick"_

_(Insert background song: When I'm With You by Faber Drive)_

Shizuru was shocked because of the news. She's crying. She doesn't know what to do. She quickly went to the hospital.

"_Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki!" _she said to herself.

She proceeded to the room where Natsuki is, but the saddest part is, she didn't make it in time. Natsuki passed away the time she exactly came. She saw the doctor covering Natsuki's body with a blanket. She was shocked, and she started to cried hard. She ran towards Natsuki and hugged her.

"Ahuhuhuhuhuhu! WHY! WHY! NATSUKI!" she screamed

"Natsuki? Natsuki wake up. You're just joking right? It's not a good joke. Natsuki, please wake up, let's go back to the apartment. I made a special dinner just for us. I know you're hungry. Natsuki, Natsuki...NATSUKI!."

"Why? Why did you left me? We promised that we will be together forever, we promised that we will not separate, then why? Why Natsuki, WHY! HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!"

Suddenly, Natsuki's cousin came to her and lend Natsuki's cellphone. Shizuru read the text messages:

"_Don't try to refuse us on our offer, don't ever try to escape or else. Something bad will happen to your bestfriend"_

"_Don't ever try to lay a finger on Shizuru! Look, I avoided her, like what you've said. Please don't hurt my bestfriend, because I REALLY LOVE HER SO MUCH"_

"Why did you do this? I'm sorry Natsuki, Im sorry. I can't do anything" she said.

"Uhm, here's the letter from Natsuki. She told me to give this to you"

Natsuki's cousin lend the letter to Shizuru, and she read it.

* * *

_Dearest Shizuru,_

_ If you read this letter, I want you to understand everything that is written here._

_ I'm happy that you came to my life. For me, you're the greatest gift that I received from God. I want to thank you for everything. Thank you for being there with me always, thank you for the care and love that you showed me, thank you for being a part of my life. I'm sorry for the things that I've done. I know everything will end up here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. I'm afraid that they will hurt you, so I did this thing. I want you to be strong, I want you to go on with the life without me. Even though this will be the last time that we can talk, I want you to know that from the start, I'D LOVE YOU MORE THAN YOU EVER KNOW. I'm so blessed because of having you. Always remember that even though I'm gone I will always love you, and I'll be by your side forever. Shizuru, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, I REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU SO MUCH. Take care always, you'll always stay in my heart._

_ Loving you so,_

_ Natsuki_

* * *

_Natsuki... I LOVE YOU TOO, I REALLY LOVE YOU SO MUCH"_

* * *

"I kissed her, I will definitely miss her so much. That was the last day I touched Natsuki. My one and only Natsuki"

* * *

"I became successful with my career. After I graduate, I took the licensure examination and luckily I passed! I became a licensed engineer. I currently work at Geneon Broadcasting Network as one of their engineers. Many years passed and I still thought of Natsuki. She's always on my mind, from the time I wake up till I close my eyes. I learned how to be strong everyday without her, I know she's happy now wherever she is."

"But I didn't expect that one day, we will... "

* * *

"Hey Shizuru, let's have some lunch! Join me!" her friend Haruka invited

"Oh, you go ahead. I have to finish this thing first" Shizuru answered her with a smile

"Nah-ah, it's already lunch break. You should take your rest too. Let's go!" Haruka replied as she grabbed Shizuru out of their office. They ran outside the building and started to look for a place for them to have lunch.

"I found one! Let's go there!"

Haruka drag Shizuru, they're on the rush and they didn't noticed the girl walking towards Shizuru. Shizuru hit the girl and the books that the girl holds scattered on the ground.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't saw you"

"No it's okay, I blocked your way. I'm the one who should say sorry"

They picked up the books, Shizuru held the books to the girl. As she looked to the girl, she was shocked.

* * *

"_Tears fell from my eyes, I'd never thought that I will see her again"_

* * *

"_I don't know why, but my heart was filled with joy when I saw her, again"_

_end_

* * *

There you have it! This story was inspired by one of my favorite stories in youtube. It's not exactly the same with the original, I changed some of the scenes. I feel so emo also the time I wrote this (hehe). By the way, the background song was one of my favorite songs :D Hope you all guys liked it :)


End file.
